Nuestro rollo
=Actitud= Realmente, vamos a divertirnos. Cada uno puede marcarse sus propios objetivos para el Drachenfest si algo le hace especial ilusión (y está bien que los pongamos para que podamos ayudarnos los unos a los otros), pero además esta tripulación va con la idea de, en este orden: · Vivir experiencias significativas que nos aporten algo como seres humanos, · Volvernos a casa con historias chulas que contar, · Volver a casa con más amigos que cuando fuimos, · Contribuir a que el campamento azul gane el Drachenfest. En mi casa jugamos así Los juegos de rol estilo sandbox son una experiencia tan abierta que cada cual se lo toma a su manera y nadie puede decir que una forma sea la correcta porque la forma correcta de jugar al rol es la que más te divierta a ti y a tus amigos. No obstante, para poder jugar de una manera determinada necesitas a otra gente que juegue de un modo afín al tuyo y si en la misma tripulación hay gente con filosofías diferentes, es inevitable que colisionemos, así que echa un vistazo a esto. En este grupo jugamos así, y si no estás dispuesto a respetar este estilo de juego, es mejor que formes tu propio grupo. Seguridad > interpretación Ante todo, lo más importante es tener claro en todo momento que nosotros y la gente con la que interactuemos están sanos, hidratados, fuera de peligro y pasando un buen rato (si no, no sé a qué cojones vamos). Evitamos el juego peligroso, somos majetes con los demás jugadores y nunca hay vergüenza en salir de personaje o cortar una escena para prestar ayuda, preguntar si otro está bien, pedir ayuda o que se corte una situación incómoda o lo que sea. No intentamos cosas espectaculares pero peligrosas con gente a la que no conocemos. Interpretación > Reglas No es que pasemos de las reglas; pero a la hora de la verdad las reglas están para que lo pasemos bien. Si es para hacer escenas chulas y divertirnos todos, no nos importa doblar las reglas un poquito, especialmente si las interpretamos en contra de los intereses de nuestro personaje a cambio de crear una situación más impactante o memorable para los demás. IT>OT Todo lo que podamos hacer en personaje (IT, In Time) lo preferimos a hacerlo fuera de personaje (OT, Out of Time). Cualquier cosa desde planear, preguntar a los demás si están bien o comer juntos, es preferible hacerlas en personaje para mantener la ilusión. Porque ser un tipo disfrazado en Alemania con armas de goma mola mucho, ¡pero ser un aventurero mágico en la tierra de los dragones mola mucho más! Del mismo modo desde el momento en el que empieza el juego, trataremos de tener todo el material del siglo XXI fuera de la vista. Existen (o usaremos) algunas palabras de control para poder comunicar cosas OT desde dentro del personaje sin romper la interpretación, como por ejemplo: · Oh Mother (oficial): Esta regla se usa en todo el DF y se usa para decir que algo te molesta o incomoda como jugador además de como personaje (o tal vez como personaje no te importa, pero como jugador sí). Si por ejemplo te están arrastrando o zarandeando y dices “oh madre, qué animal” el otro jugador tiene que buscar maneras menos brutas de hacerte lo que te está haciendo. · Stop: Esto también está en todo el DF, Stop es parar y salir de personaje y quedarse quieto porque algo está yendo mal. Solo lo pueden usar los másters. Hasta aquí las oficiales (hay más en el reglamento pero estas son las principales). Las nuestras son: · Tente: Muy parecido a Oh Mother, pero mucho más instantáneo, si te dicen Tente tienes que pararte en seco y rebajar la intensidad. Esta funciona entre nosotros. · ¿Eso es todo?: Estás invitando al otro a que aumente el nivel de intensidad. Tal vez te están dando una paliza y tu personaje no quiere seguir recibiendo, obviamente, pero si dices “¿Eso es todo?” estás como jugador invitando al otro a que se involucre. Esto, entre nosotros. · Rinoceronte: Intentemos hablar en inglés porque estamos rodeados de gente que no entiende español y al fin y al cabo queremos jugar con ellos. · "Do I remember correctly...? / Si mal no recuerdo...": Esta es una herramienta que se puede usar para ofrecer un elemento improvisado de trasfondo a otro jugador. Por ejemplo si un personaje dice “Vengo de Avendale” y el otro responde “Yo vengo de Avendale también… si mal no recuerdo, ¿nos conocíamos de niños?” Y entonces el otro puede responder “No, a mí no me suena” o “Sí, correcto, de hecho éramos vecinos!” > Esto se puede convertir en un minijuego muy deprisa.La idea es que cuando aceptas una oferta puedes construir sobre ella, pero tienes que dar al otro la oportunidad de rechazarla. Por ejemplo: -Mi madre era una respetada Baronesa. -Si mal no recuerdo, ¿mi padre sirvió a tu madre como su primer caballero?” -Sí, efectivamente. Estoy haciendo memoria… si mal no recuerdo, ¿tu padre murió defendiéndola? -No, mi padre luchó a su lado durante años, pero en realidad murió de peste. Evidentemente somos humanos y vamos a tener momentos de más y menos inmersión. No pasa nada, pero queremos que la tónica sea de rolear en personaje todo el tiempo posible, incluso cuando estamos a solas. Si lo que quieres es estar fuera de personaje cuando estás en tu base, esta no es tu tripulación, pero nos encantará que vengas a visitarnos (en personaje) a la nuestra cuando quieras :D Molar mola. Una de las cosas bonitas del DF es que te deja montarte tu propia peli. ¡Puestos a ello, volvámonos locos y hagamos el personaje que siempre hayamos querido jugar! Nuestra tripulación permite bastante libertad para encajar arquetipos, de hecho queremos diversidad, pero sobre todo queremos que os ilusionéis con el personaje y lo hagamos todo con el máximo estilo posible. Nunca menosprecies los puntos en carisma, es sorprendente lo que se consigue en la vida solo con molar. Juego en equipo No tenemos nada en contra de que cada uno tenga y persiga sus propias tramas, pero ya que vamos juntos, vamos con la idea de hacer reuniones periódicas, ponernos al día de qué está pasando los unos a los otros, ayudarnos mutuamente en nuestros objetivos y tener algo de convivencia. Es decir, lo suyo es que cada miembro de la tripulación aporte algo al grupo. Yes, and... Esto no es obligatorio, pero es una herramienta para crear escenas en conjunto. “Yes, and…” es una regla de teatro de improvisación que consiste en plantear cualquier situación con otro personaje como una propuesta de escena, y tratar de decir que sí siempre que se pueda y después añadir un giro o llevarla más allá o aportar algo sobre el material en lugar de decir que no. Por ejemplo: Paco Porras y El Lagarto Juancho q están preguntando por el campamento azul para averiguar quién ha amenazado a Misty con un cuchillo en la fiesta de anoche, en la que ellos no estuvieron. Tienen solo un par de pistas dispersas, y de pronto a Juancho se le ocurre que en Harbor Mastery tienen que tener un registro de todas las tripulaciones, porque han atracado y pagado su tasa de atraque. Van a hablar con el tipo y les dice: * Good morning sir. Do you have a log of all the ships and crews of the camp? * Yes. One copper per question, please. * (Juancho abre mucho los ojos). Are you serious? * (El tipo sonríe de oreja a oreja). That’s two questions! Two coppers, please. * Mala respuesta: (Juancho mira a Paco, mira de nuevo al tipo) -You know, I’m just going to leave you here wasting your morning. Good luck with that). ** Y no pasa nada, pero digo yo que para qué van allí y luego rechazan las escenas que les proponen. * Respuesta regular: (Juancho mira a Paco, mira de nuevo al tipo, agarran al tipo por las solapas, lo ponen contra la pared, sacan un cuchillo) -You don’t play thief with a pirate crew, sir. Now if you give me answers quick I’ll hold my partner here from stealing your bag too. ** Esto hubiera sido medio aplastar la escena que les proponían pero hubiera dado juego porque estaba el cuartel de la guardia justo detrás y hubieran venido a imponer orden, y hubiera dado otra escena chula. * Respuesta buena: (Juancho mira a la tienda de la guardia justo detrás de él) -But sir! Do you have a proper license for buying and selling information here? Right in front of the Judge, no less! Give me the information or I’ll have to notify him, he's waving at me right now. ** De aquí podrían haber salido muchas cosas, y la mayoría divertidas. * Respuesta buena: -Alright let’s negotiate. I give you five copper and then I can have a flat rate on questions, okay? - Okay - What color is your underwear? When was the last time you took a shower? What’s your favourite color? What’s the weirdest thing you’ve done with no pants? Paco, help me out here, what do you want to know from this fella? Yo qué sé, hay infinitas respuestas buenas. Y evidentemente todo esto es mucho más fácil de pensar ahora que en el momento, después de una noche de apenas dormir más ocho horas de turno guardia y con poco rato hasta luego entrar a la clase del gremio de guerreros. A lo que vamos es a que pudiendo elegir, normalmente es más divertido ir con una predisposición a aceptar lo que nos venga, bueno o malo, y jugar con ello.